In a communication service, communication is performed between users or a user and a machine via avatars in a virtual reality space.
In order to make communication proceed smoothly and construct interpersonal relationship appropriately via avatars in a virtual reality space, it may be important to maintain a balance of mutual intimacy as in a real space. Examples of the related art include Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-510336, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-100382, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-233946, and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2010/138582.